Core A will facilitate the research aims of all projects and cores by providing all necessary administrative support, by fostering collaborative interactions and cross-fertilization of ideas across projects/cores, by facilitating education/training, and recruitment activities, and by providing for internal and external scientific review of the research. To achieve these objectives, the core will: 1) Monitor fiscal activities of the projects and cores, and centralize the administration of clerical and personnel matters. 2) Facilitate communication among investigators within the Program by holding monthly meetings to discuss progress made in each Program component. Communication and quality control will also be enhanced by a system of internal review of research findings prepared for progress reports and manuscripts. 3) Enhance ongoing scientific education and training of Program investigations through a range of seminar series, each involving a multidisciplinary selection of New York area and national/international speakers from the Alzheimer's disease research fields, the neurosciences, and neuroimaging, respectively. 4) Provide for ongoing scientific review of accomplishments, activities, and future directions of this Program Project by an External Advisory Committee of scientific experts. 5) Provide statistical consultation and develop new statistical methodologies as necessary. 6) Identify, recruit and mentor new investigators and trainees whose research can contribute to the long-range aims of this Program Project. Facilitate the use of resources generated through this Program by other investigators.